Lets Blitz!
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: Rikku is eager to learn how to play blitzball and who else is better at teaching her other than Tidus, a star player himself? But what emerges from the game is a newfound affection...TidusRikku
1. Let's Blitz!

~ This fic is dedicated to Tikku Fan who is always there to make me laugh and smile with her silly ideas and comments. She's really devoted to Tidus and Rikku and is always furious when I mention Auron and Rikku pairings =| ~  
  
  
Lets Blitz!  
  
  
  
Noise blasted in all directions as people rushed through the grand city of Luca. The city hadn't changed a bit since their last visit. The tall buildings still towered above the life beneath it and all the stores were running busily as usual. A new ship was disembarking at the dock taking it's passengers back to Kilika while another one was being anchored. The ocean water sparkled under the sun. It looked so calm and refreshing that Rikku just want to dive in and forget about everything. It was getting pretty warm and she could sure use a good swim but then again, she couldn't forget the party's purpose for coming here.  
  
  
Remind me why we're here again, Lulu asked as she trailed behind Wakka who was enthusiastically leading the way.  
  
  
Lu, the Besaid Aurochs are here ya. This is the place where we won our first game thanks to the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. Besides, I wanna see my team practice ya. They better be better or else!  
  
  
Rikku walked alongside Tidus and grinned. Wow, star player of the Zanarkand Abes huh? Ahh...very impressive. So they won their first game all thanks to you huh?  
  
  
Tidus laughed and placed his hands on his hips. You're looking at THE best blitzball player ever Rikku! He pointed his hand to himself and said, You can count on me to win any game!  
  
  
Wakka shook his head as he lead everyone into the Auroch's locker room. Yo, lets not get too cocky here ya! He glanced around the room but it was empty. Some of the lockers were opened but they didn't seemed to be occupied with anything. Huh? Hey where is everyone?  
  
  
Perhaps they're at the sphere pool training like you said Wakka? Yuna thoughtfully pointed out. She opened the back door that leads to the base of the pool and sure enough, there were the Aurochs team in their blitzball trousers and gear swimming back and forth.  
  
  
When they saw their captain with a please look on their face staring at them through the transparent sides of the pool, they immediately stopped and swam over to greet him. Datto was the first one to run through the door. The others followed just as quickly behind him.  
  
  
Captain Wakka!! You're back!! he cried. Everyone else excitedly greeted Wakka simultaneously.  
  
  
Hey, how ya all doing? Working hard right!?   
  
  
Of course! Datto answered. We have really improved alot from our last game.  
  
  
Wakka tucked one of his arm under the blitzball star's neck and dragged him over to the group. The blonde was fighting from his grip and choking at the same time. Heyy!! Wakka!! Let me goooo!!  
  
  
Wakka ignored his grunts and proudly stood beside him. Ya all remember him right? He was just a newbie and a drifter back then but now...truly something ya know.  
  
  
Tidus scratched his head uncomfortably, extremely embarrassed at Wakka's words. Sure it was an honorable compliment coming from one of the most dedicated guardians but he always hated being put on the spot.   
  
  
Hey! You were great out there when we were against the Luca Goers!! You sure kick their asses!! We had that beautiful trophy encased in a glass and it's sitting proudly above the stadium for everyone to see. That'll show those stuck up Luca Goers! Jassu congratulated him and slapped him rather hard on the back. Keep up the good work!  
  
  
Wakka released his hold on Tidus and walked to the sphere pool. He gazed at the surface of the water bobbing up and down. It brought back alot of memories of when he was on the team. He wanted to do nothing else but to play a good round of blitzball right now and forget about all the chaos around them.   
  
  
Wow...I miss play blitzball with you guys ya...  
  
  
Yuna walked up to him and gently placed her hands on his shoulder. I know how you feel Wakka. You should go have some fun with them. After all, we're here so take this opportunity. We can all use a break after all the stress. Go on.  
  
  
But I-  
  
  
Just do it Wakka! I'm sure your team wants you to do the same. She smiled supportively and turned to the Besaid Aurochs. OK everyone! You guys are going to play a game just like the old times!   
  
  
The crowd cheered and this time it was Wakka's turn to feel awkward.  
  
  
OK then, we'll head over to the cafe. Meet us back there when you're finished, Auron said simply and walked away. Lulu and Kimhari followed after him and Yuna waved before catching up with them as well.  
  
  
Tidus was surprised that Rikku was still standing there beside him. She had a finger on her chin and was marveling at the sight of Wakka and the others training. she whispered. You know, I love watching blitzball so much but its a shame that the Al-Bhed Physces loses most of the time. I really wish I could play too. Look, they're having so much fun!  
  
  
"Blitzball IS alot of fun! And you know what?  
  
  
  
  
  
Since you're here and I'm here...why not play a game our self?  
  
  
Rikku jumped back and shook her head. Nahhh. I don't think so. First of all, I have no idea as to how it's played and second, I don't think I can swim as fast or hold my breath as long as them!  
  
  
Tidus shook his head. Are you kidding!? That's nonsense! You're an excellent swimmer and I bet you could hold your breath just as long as Wakka and I! He extended a hand and pointed to the pool. Come on. What do you say? You wanna learn how to play, I'll teach you and I'll make you THE best blitzball player anyone has ever seen! He grinned and gave her a nudge. Except for me of course! he added quickly.  
  
  
Rikku frowned and slapped him on his shoulder. Heeeyyyy!!! I bet if I learned, I could be just as good as you, or probably even better!!   
  
  
Ha ha! OK maybe I shouldn't underestimate you. Alright then, lets get to it! He turned back inside and held open the door that led to the sphere pool out wide for the thief. He bowed his head and gestured her inside. Shall we?  
  
  
You bet! Let's blitz!!  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well this is the first of multiple chapters of Let's Blitz!'. I wanted to try writing a Tidus/Rikku fic since most of my FFX romance relates to Tidus and Yuna. I will try and get the next chapter out soon once I go back and study the rules and guides of blitzball again. It was a long time since I had last played it and I can't remember much. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out hopefully very soon if I can find the time.  



	2. Dribbling, Passing, Shooting, and HP

Dribbling, Passing, Shooting, and HP  
  
  
Tidus stopped for a moment before he ledRikku into the pool. One more thing, I'll go over the basics and then I'll help you demonstrate it in the pool.  
  
  
Sure! So what's first on the list Mr. Star Player? Rikku teased.  
  
  
Well I'm sure you already know that there are five people on a team so I'll go into passing, shooting, and dribbling, the three most important actions. The success rate of passing depends on your PA, or passing accuracy. The higher your PA is, the more likely you'll perform a successful pass. The friction of the water can cause your PA to decrease once you throw the ball so be sure you have enough if you want to throw it to someone who's far from you or you can always throw it to someone close to you.  
  
  
Rikku nodded. Hmm...I think I understand...so unless I have a high number of PA, I should stick with passing the ball to someone close to me?  
  
  
Right! Passing the ball across the sphere pool with a low PA isn't a good idea. When your PA reaches zero, the ball becomes loose. Therefore, anyone could claim it.  
  
  
Ok! Moving along!  
  
  
Next we have shooting. Like passing, a successful shot requires a high number of SH. There are alot of abilities in which you can increase your SH temporarily for trying to score a goal but I'll get into that later on. All you need to know for now is that by dribbling, you can move as close as you like to the goal IF there are no obstacles in the way. Your SH also gradually decreases as the ball travels through the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What about the keeper?  
  
  
Ah yes. The keeper has CA, which is the ability to catch the ball. You want to keep your SH slightly higher than the keeper's CA when the ball reaches the goal just to be safe. The percentage can be slightly randomized at times as well. All your actions requires HP which is your stamina. If you don't have enough HP, your actions will be half as effective. Your HP decreases if you are holding the ball so once you get rid of it, you will regain your HP back. Clear?  
  
  
Yeah...I think I'm getting the hang of it, Rikku said slowly. Wow...I know blitzball is confusing but I didn't think it was gonna be THIS complicated.  
  
  
Tidus grinned and shook his head at her innocence. This is only the basics! Just wait until we get into more advance rules and techniques. We have barely touched the surface of blitzball but don't worry. I assure you will understand _everything _once I finish teaching you.  
  
  
The young girl groaned just thinking how much more she would have to learn but on the other hand, she was glad that she was able to spend more time with Tidus. He's a really fun person to be around and was extremely nice to her and everyone else. She still couldn't believe she found him again just recently after the Operation Mi'hen ordeal. She was sure she was never going to see him again ever since Sin attacked the Al-Bhed ship but somehow, it was as if fate had planned on reuniting them again.  
  
  
She was so surprised to see him near the outskirts of Guadosalam but yet relieved that he was OK and was traveling with her cousin and the rest of her guardians on the pilgrimage. They talked endlessly at Guadosalam while waiting for Yuna to confront Seymour with some issues. She looked a bit shaken afterwards but claimed she was fine. They were all planning on heading to the Thunder Plains but to her luck, the entrance was to be sealed off for a couple of days. She really hated lightening and was more than pleased when everyone finally agreed with her suggestion to head somewhere else for a few days and then come back. With the exception of Auron, everyone was more than willing to head somewhere where they could take their minds off of all the pain and stress.   
  
  
After witnessing the incident of Operation Mi'hen, everybody with the exception of Auron again really needed a distraction so that's when Wakka decided to go back and visit Luca.   
  
  
Although he tried to hide it and act tough, the whole party could tell that he missed his team immensely so leading the way, everyone followed him back to Luca for a small visit.  
  
  
_Whew...what a day!  
  
  
_Uhh...Rikku? You still here? Tidus waved a hand up and down her face. I was asking if you're ready.  
  
  
Huh? Yeah I'm all ready! The thief suddenly snapped back and blushed. Sorry, I was just thinking about something else.  
  
  
Hey...are you alright? You seem a bit flushed.  
  
  
She quickly covered her cheeks with her palms to prevent them from burning even more. Yeah I'm fine! Come on! Lets play already!! She quickly ran towards the transparent door and opened it, allowing herself to easily swim into the pool.  
  
  
Hey-hey! Wait up! And don't forget when you need to come up for air, just give me a signal! Grabbing a blitzball, he chased after her. Once he checked the door was securely shut, he began swimming towards her.   
  
  
She gave him a small wave as he took his position as a keeper. He purposely threw the ball gently to her in which she caught easily with both hands.  
  
  
_Time to score a goal!  
  
  
_She turned around and saw the Besaid Aurochs staring at her from the other side of the sphere pool. Wakka's eyes and jaw were wide opened but slowly smiled and resumed his own practice. The Al-Bhed girl moved as quickly as she can up to the goal and remembered what Tidus said about trying to move as close to it as possible.   
  
  
With that in mind, she shifted a little closer to the goal until she was right in front of the keeper's face. Carefully placing the ball in front of her, she bend her right knee back slowly and kicked it.  
  
  
To her shock, her leg had missed the target completely. The ball swayed over a bit and she had kicked nothing but water!   
  
  
_Ergghh! This is harder than I thought!  
  
  
_She could see Tidus trying to prevent himself from laughing but he failed miserably. Small bubbles escaped from his mouth as he tried to control himself. Rikku placed her hands on her hips and pretended to look angry. He should know that this was her first time playing.  
  
  
Swimming after the ball, she tried kicking it again faster this time. The blitzball went soaring through the water not as fast as she had wanted it but it was better than missing the shot. Tidus positioned himself in front of the goal and focused on the incoming ball but there was really no need. It was a rather weak shot and he knew her SH was low. He easily caught the ball and tossed it back to her.   
  
  
This time, she concentrated on kicking the ball harder and faster. Hurling it above her head, she turned around and arched her back. Swinging her right leg up, she delivered a much more powerful blow. The ball glided smoothly and hastily threw the water and even Tidus noticed a tremendous improvement.   
  
  
_Wow...that was some kick!  
  
  
_Catching the ball, he gave her a thumbs up on a job well done. The Al-Bhed beamed and silently cheered to herself. It felt really good receiving a compliment from such an amazing player. Suddenly it was becoming difficult for her to hold her breath. She felt as if her lungs were going to explode any second and Tidus seemed to notice this as well. He quickly signaled her to head for the exit. Nodding, she swam as fast as she could with him following closely behind her.  
  
  
Once out of the pool, he was right besides her as they headed for the locker room. Rikku instantly threw herself on one of the benches and started breathing heavily.  
  
  
You OK? Just let me know next time when you need air. I don't want you trying to make it through half time if you really can't . I wouldn't want you to drown out there you know.  
  
  
Everything's a-okay here! Sitting up, she fixed her hair and the wet braids. Whew...that was some game though. It was so fun that I totally forgot that I was still holding my breath!  
  
  
Hahaha, you were great out there but don't over work yourself. That sure was some kick you performed out there.  
  
  
Well I had to do SOMETHING to stop you from laughing. I bet you didn't even see that one coming! she boasted.  
  
  
No I didn't, he admitted. And you're definitely a fast learner! Yup, you definitely have blitzball talent!  
  
  
Thanks Tidus. You know, I couldn't have done it without you.  
  
  
No need to thank me. It's my pleasure to spend more time with you now since we found each other again, laughed Tidus. Ready for your next lesson?  
  
  
He watched her as she clasped her hands together in joy. Her emerald swirled Al-Bhed eyes sparkled in delight as she nodded vigorously. She was really beginning to love blitzball and grew extremely excited at learning new techniques and rules about the sport.   
  
  
she squealed. I cant wait to get out to the sphere pool again!!  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I had fun writing this chapter. As you can see, most of what Tidus said came from the actual blitzball tutorial in the game because I had to go back and take notes on it! Yuppp! Taking notes on blitzball was alot of fun because I forgot some stuff myself. ^_^  
  
Jack of Spades: I see the Psyches mistake now. Thanks for pointing it out. I was going to add when it took place in the first chapter but I haven't decided yet. After alot of thinking, I decided the period at Guadosalam and before entering the Thunder Plains was the best. That way, Tidus and Rikku's relationship could actually expand since Tidus wasn't that close to Yuna during that period. I was also thinking about just a random period when they have the airship but that would mean Tidus and Yuna would have already declared their feelings for each other at Macalania and I didn't want this fic to contradict the game so I think this is the most tolerable time period.  
  
Thanks everyone for reading! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon!


	3. Endurance, Attack, Breakthrough

  
  
Endurance, Attack, Breakthrough  
  
  
So what's next on the list to learn Star Blitzball Player?  
  
  
Ok, since you learned the basics, we can move on to the more advance stuff, said Tidus while twirling the blitzball expertly on his index finger. We'll move on to Encounter now. Here, I'll tell you about it now and then we can try it in the pool. He moved Rikku a few feet away from him and said, Stand here. I'll demonstrate how this goes.  
  
  
When you have more people playing the pool, and they get in your way, we call this an Encounter. You can either breakthrough the players or don't break through depending on your choice and their stats. He held the ball in front of him and walked up to the theif. Let's say I have the ball and you're blocking me from taking an action, I can either pass or shoot the ball if my PA or SH is higher than your BL but it does not always work out perfectly.  
  
  
What do you mean by that?  
  
  
I mean, it can either be off or over by a few points...now that relies on your luck. If you choose not to do anything, you can let them come on to you and if you have a high enough defense, you will be able to withstand their attacks. Let's give it a shot.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tidus threw the ball expecting the thief to catch it but instead, it struck her head and bounced off.   
  
  
Rikku! I'm so sorry. He rushed over to the corner and retrieved the ball and then ran to the girl. Are you alright?  
  
  
Hey! How about a warning next time huh!? I'm a beginner remember? I don't know your secret blitzball signals you know! She moaned and rubbed her head.  
  
  
Tidus laughed. Secret blitzball signals? Where did you get that from? There aren't any. I just thought you were gonna be prepared to catch it. You sure you're OK?  
  
  
Yeah yeah I'm fine. How about we come up with our own blitzball signal? THEN, maybe I'll think about forgive you!  
  
  
Hahaha. Sure sure. Have anything in mind then?  
  
  
She thought for awhile and then the perfect motion hit her. How about this? She arranged her arms in a way so that the palms faced each other. Then she flipped her hand over and bowed her head. "How's this?  
  
  
Tidus waited until she was finished. Hey...that looks awfully familiar. Isn't that what those Yevonites do?  
  
  
No it isn't. You see, I reversed the order because they resent Al-Bheds.   
  
  
So this is like your little secret way of getting back at them then?   
  
  
The Al-Bhed nodded. It'll be our own little secret. How about that? You're not gonna squeal on me are you now?  
  
  
Tidus jumped back. Hey! Of course not! You got yourself a deal you little rebel. He bent his head until it was leveled with her ears. Then he whispered, Just don't do it in front of Wakka, he's a little hotheaded about these things.  
  
  
Ok I wont. I'll be our little secret! Now shall we resume this tutorial? Just how does someone break through the opponent's defense?  
  
  
Well you need to use skills and techniques. They are a number of different moves you can perform but you may have to learn them before you can use it.  
  
  
How do you learn them?  
  
  
Well you can learn them when the players in the sphere pool performs them and then you copy it. That's call tech copy.  
  
  
Do YOU know any fancy moves?  
  
  
Are you kidding? I know tons! Wanna see some?  
  
  
Rikku threw the ball over in which the Guardian caught immediately. OK then! Let's see what you got!   
  
  
Setting the ball on the floor, he moved back a few feet and adjusted himself until he was right in front of the ball. This is the Jecht Shot. The move that won the huge trophy at Luca. He brought one leg back and then dashed forward accumulating enough strength to send the ball soaring in the air. Jolting up, he did a flip until he was soaring in the air. With extremely hasty reflexes, he kicked the ball with full concentration. The ball went flying across the room and then spiraled back to the player. Tidus caught it before it bounced off again. Pretty impressive huh?  
  
  
marveled Rikku. How did you do that!? she squealed. That was so cool!!  
  
  
It took years of practice and tolerance with my father but I could teach you it later on.  
  
  
Rikku smiled and bowed. I would be honored.  
  
  
We've spent enough time here. How about we get out there and try out our new moves huh? You can also create your own moves. Whatever you'll comfortable with is fine. He opened the door to the sphere pool. Rikku grinned and then quickly dived in. Tidus smiled and followed in after her. It was alot of fun being with her and he was so glad they were reunited again.  
  
  
Wakka and the others still occupied the other half of the pool. They seemed to be practicing really hard. Tidus was surprised himself that with all those time spent practicing, they had never won the tournament. Tossing the ball to Rikku, he watched her pull some rather impressive moves.  
  
  
She flexed her legs and did a backflip kicking the ball. It traveled smoothly through the water and went straight into the goal. She twirled in joy and waved for the ball again. Swimming to the goal, the Guardian threw the ball back to her and then swam directly in front of the Al-Bhed.   
  
  
Rikku understood what he was trying to do. He was trying to block her from scoring and he seemed to be very focused as well. She shifted back a little and then kicked off at full speed. Flipping over, she sent her two legs straight into Tidus. He immediately fell back and Rikku seized this opportunity to swim over him. With an extra boost from kicking off his shoulders, she brought her arms all the way back and threw the ball. Pleased that she had scored again, she shook her companion's shoulders and pointed to what she had done.  
  
  
He nodded groggily and rubbed his shoulder. Rikku shrugged and smiled sheepishly. She grabbed his arms until he was up straight again. She felt her face burning when he gave her a thumbs up on how well she did. It was a good thing that the cold water was repressing the heat on her face.  
  
  
The Besaid Aurochs from the other side stared with their mouths wide opened. Wakka kept shifting his gaze between the goal and Rikku, still couldn't comprehend that she managed to score. He swam over with the rest of the team not far behind him. Tidus grinned as Wakka confronted him. He pointed at the door and signaled them to leave the pool so they can talk.  
  
  
Tidus shrugged while Rikku smiled and rolled her eyes. She followed the older guardian until they were back in the locker room.  
  
  
Whoa!! How did you do that!? Wakka exclaimed. That had gotta be one of the best shots I had seen ya!!  
  
Tidus chuckled and threw an arm over the theif's shoulders. Well let's just say that that's what you get when you're being trained under a Star Player himself.   
  
  
Rikku agreed. Did you see that shot Wakka!? I bet you cant even do that!! she mocked playfully.  
  
  
Hey hey now. Watch who you're talking to ya! Don't get all cocky just cause you scored ya!   
  
  
Hahaha, we'll see about that Wakka, Tidus joined in. Hey, let's play a little game shall we? After all, I think Rikku's beyond ready!  
  
  
The Al-Bhed flushed again and nodded shyly. Yeah Wakka! How about it?  
  
  
Wakka scratched his head. He looked back at the Besaid Aurochs and they shrugged. I guess it's fine but what are the teams?  
  
  
Tidus pulled Rikku next to him. Well I've got Rikku and that's all that matters! How about us against you guys?  
  
  
What!? You can't be serious! Rikku's eyes widened and objected. Us two? Against all of THEM? Are you serious!?  
  
  
The Guardian placed a hand on her shoulders and shook his head. Relax. We'll be fine! Just remember everything I taught you! Besides, you have gotta be one of the best offense player I have ever seen and you only started! Who knows how you'll be playing years from now!   
  
  
His words made her heart soar. Never had she received so many well compliments over such trivial issues. For a moment, she just stood there staring at the Guardian until he looked down at her.   
  
  
Something on my face? He touched his cheeks.  
  
  
Her eyes sparkled as she slowly shook her head. She was so glad that finally got a chance to spend some time together after they have been separated by a terrible ordeal. She had to admit after she helped from at the Bahj ruins up until when he was boarded on the Al-Bhed ship, she had found him somewhat attractive. She secretly promised herself that she would keep him close to her as possible but no one expected Sin to attack and for the inevitable to occur. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest thinking that she had lost him for good out there or he was probably dead but she received the surprise of her life when they were reunited again near Guadosalam and found him traveling with her trusted cousin.  
  
  
Ha! You got confidence ya, Wakka replied, breaking her thoughts. If you say so! Come on boys, let's head out back to the pool ya! The blitzer left along with his team following closely behind him.  
  
  
With her hands still interlocked in his, she gently pulled them away and then without thinking, she threw them around his waist and leaned her head against his strong chest, pulling him into a light embrace. She closed her emerald eyes, savoring the moment. Tidus's arms hanged loosely by his side, unsure of what to do and somewhat confuse of the Al-Bhed's actions.  
  
  
Hey, what's this...? he asked softly with concern.  
  
  
Well...I was just thinking back to when we got separated back there. I really thought I had lost you...you know? And after we found each other again...well we didn't really get a chance to actually spend much time together and I didn't get to tell you that......  
  
  
That you what...?  
  
  
That I'm really grateful and I'm gonna take advantage of every moment we spend together!  
  
  
Tidus smiled and wrapped his arms around Rikku. He placed his chin on to her head and closed his piercing blue orbs, inhaling her sweet scent. "I'm glad too Rikku but you don't have to worry. I won't be going anywhere...  
  
You promise? Promise that you'll always stay with me?  
  
  
Yeah I promise... he muttered and then released his grip on her.  
  
  
Ok. I just wanted to make sure. I don't want you drifting anywhere ever again when Sin comes, she joked.  
  
  
You won't have to worry, he reassured. Taking her hands, he asked, Feel better now?  
  
  
Rikku sighed happily. Much better. Let's go get Wakka and the others now!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So sorry about such a delay at updating!! Thank you all for reading and special thanks to Destiny for reminding me to update. I have no idea when the next chapter will come out but hopefully soon when I have the time and when I get some more ideas. I was actually feeling sort of depressed when I was typing the last scene because as we all know, Tidus never stayed with Rikku OR Yuna but good thing he is back in FFX-2!!


	4. Blitz Off

  
  
Blitz Off!  
  
  
Hey! What's taking you guys so long? We've been waiting for a long time ya! Hurry up! Wakka shouted. The rest of his team behind him was groaning too.  
  
  
Tidus replied sheepishly. He uncomfortably scratched the back of his head. His face darkened with a light shade of red when he recalled what just occurred between him and Rikku in the locker room.  
  
  
Yo, what happened between you two in there anyway? Wakka demanded curiously.  
  
  
Nothing nothing! Rikku quickly cut in. She looked up at Tidus and could tell he was having a hard time trying to find an excuse. Instead, she decided to cover up for them both. Umm...I lost something back there and he was just helping search for it.  
  
  
_How lame...I hope they fall for it though!!  
  
  
_Wakka sighed. Ok, if you say so! Come on then! We got a game to play ya!!  
  
  
He dived into the pool with his team members and began swimming towards their side of the pool.  
  
  
Tidus grinned. You ready for your first game?   
  
  
You bet! Lets go show them what we're made of! Rikku cried and jumped into the sphere pool. Tidus followed behind her and they made their way to the goal opposite of the Besaid Aurochs. He was going to play the goalie and take the offensive shots as well. After all, they were greatly outnumbered. He smiled as he watched Rikku waiting to grab the ball when thrown. Jassu gave her a sly grin. The younger girl stuck her tongue out in response and focused all her attention on grabbing the blitzball.  
  
  
A small splash erupted at the bottom of the pool as the blitzball went soaring up. Rikku's Al-Bhed eyes met Jassu's dark ones for a split second before she reached out and grabbed the ball just before Jassu managed to get a hold of it. Hugging it tightly, she made her way pass him and headed towards Tidus. She threw the ball to him in which he caught expertly. She quickly swam over to the goal and took his position as he took the offensive stance.   
  
  
He was blocked by Wakka when trying to advance further. The older guardian smiled, expecting to steal the ball from Tidus but was surprised when he was struck by his powerful tackle. The instant his hands went to grip his aching arms, Tidus quickly maneuvered passed him and headed straight for the goal.  
  
  
_Go go go!! Go for it!! _Rikku cheered to herself. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she watched Tidus's impressive moves. He really was a star player.  
  
  
Throwing the ball in front of him, he back away from it a little and started to accumulate his energy and strength. After he felt himself reaching the peak of power, he flipped back and delivered a powerful kick. The soared through the water leaving a sharp trail behind. Rikku squealed as Keepa failed to catch the ball. It hit the net of the goal hard, creating a light dent.  
  
  
_The Jecht Shot!!_  
  
  
Tidus turned around to see his partner waving at him. She clapped. gave him a thumbs up. She swam up to him and the two exchanged positions. Shock was clearly written all over Wakka's face. A new look of determination, however, shined within his eyes.  
  
  
A new round began as the ball was released once again. Wakka however, managed to grab it first. Rikku frowned and immediately gave chase after him. She watched as he passed the ball to Datto who was the closest to her goal. Rikku moved as quickly as she can and managed to get in front of him, preventing him from taking a shot. With extremely fast reflexes, Datto sent a powerful blow towards the the thief. She felt the pain hammering within her head and felt dizzy for a moment. She looked up to see Tidus's concerned eyes on her.   
  
  
_Damn venom shot!! _Tidus got ready as Datto approached him. There was no way he was going to let him score.  
  
  
Datto moved back and got ready to take the shot. With a strong kick, the ball whizzed passed him and headed towards the keeper. Tidus locked his eyes on the ball and reached out towards the side, catching it just in time.   
  
  
_This is for Rikku!_  
  
  
His eyes landed on the thief and she gave him a smile, indicating that she was fine. With a strong throw, the ball traveled hastily throughout the pool towards the girl. She grabbed it and immediately swam towards the opposite goal. She could feel her energy draining with every action she made but she was definitely not going to give up. Being small, she slid right pass Wakka who was too slow for her.   
  
  
She moved as close to the goal as possible. Coming face to face with Keepa, she lifted her right leg up and with all her energy, she performed a devastating move. Praying inwardly, her calls has been answered when Keepa failed to protect his goal once again.  
  
  
_Oh yeahhh!! _Rikku grinned proudly. _We are sooo going to win this game!  
  
  
_Half time!! the announcer exclaimed.   
  
  
_Good thing! I need a break too!!  
  
  
_Everyone began to swim towards the exit. Being that they were on the losing side, the Aurochs moved a bit slower. They weren't exactly heading back to cheer and celebrate after all. Tidus held the exit door of the sphere pool wide opened for Rikku. She planted her feet on the ground and drained out the water in her braids. Tidus tossed her a blue towel and the two made their way into the locker room.  
  
  
Did you see that!? Rikku cried happily. Did you see my move!?  
  
Laughing, Tidus threw an arm around her shoulders. Hahaha...yes I did! You should have seen the look on Wakka's face when you scored! It's an expression I'll never forget.  
  
  
I can't believe we're winning! My first game and we're really going to win aren't we!?  
  
  
You bet! I have never been on a team that had lost a round.  
  
  
Rikku's emerald eyes widened. She looked up at him in admiration. Really? Wow...  
  
  
You bet! Never lost a single game and I don't intend to right now either.  
  
  
The Al-Bhed threw her arms around the Guardian's waist and hugged him. Thanks for teaching my how to play! I never knew blitzball was so fun!  
  
  
Before he could reply, the Besaid Aurochs entered and Rikku quickly detached herself before anyone of them saw what she was doing.  
  
  
Jassu cried in frustration. He angrily threw his towel on to the bench. Mann! I can't believe we're losing! And we're losing to someone who had just started to play. Damn, I feel so discouraged.  
  
  
"I'm right with you, agreed Datto. How can this be happening Captain?  
  
  
Hey! I don't wanna hear no negatives ya! We're doing our best and that's all that matters! Besides, how are we ever going to win if you guys keep getting discouraged every time we lose ya! Next time, we'll get em!  
  
  
Rikku said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.  
  
  
Keeper shot her a deadly glare.   
  
Hey hey, its not big deal right.? Tidus stepped in to try to ease the tension. Of course he was pleased inside that he and Rikku were on the winning streak but he didn't want to make the Aurochs feel worst. This is like a practice round for Rikku! No big deal!  
  
  
Yeah...I guess you're right! Come on boys! Let's work harder ya! Wakka encouraged. The rest of the Aurochs muttered something that neither Tidus nor Rikku could make out.  
  
  
Come on! Let's get ready for round two! Half time is almost over!! Rikku stated.   
  
  
_There is no way they're going to win!!_  
_  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Really long time since my last update huh? So sorry! I've finally found some time! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all again for reading! =D_  
_


	5. End

Although the duo had only departed from the water for approxitely five minutes, Tidus felt as if it had been an eternity. He wondered if it was in his nature to feel that way because he was a star player or was it the adrenaline rush that the victory streak was offering him and Rikku. Whatever it was, the pool offered him solace--a safe haven that he so badly craved for with all the confusion unfolding before his eyes. When he was in the water, nothing else mattered except for the game. No summoners, no Sin, no monsters, no evil--just a relaxing serene atmosphere that he was so tempted to drown himself into.

"Hey, you there. Wha'cha thinking about?"

The female voice startled him. Tidus' sparkling blue eyes snapped open as his moment of peace was destroyed. Looking up from the ground, he spotted Rikku giving him a reprimanding look.

"Is this what star players do? Using a free moment to just lie around?" she joked. "I thought you guys never take breaks." She placed her feet underneath his back and pushed him closer to the edge of the pool.

"Well you know-" Before he even got a chance to finish his sentence, he felt his body flying into the water, landing with a huge splash. "RIKKU!"

"What?" she asked innocently. "Can't handle a little shove?" She couldn't help but laugh at the man in front of her. She stopped when his lips curved into a mischievous grin. Sensing what was going to happen next, she broke into a run but Tidus was faster. In one fluid motion, he wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled the girl into the sphere pool with him.

"AHHHHHH!" The Al-Bhed shrieked as she felt water clogging her throat. Unfortunately, she wasn't given the chance to take in a deep breath.

Tidus immediately stopped when he saw her struggling to breathe. Carefully, he laced his arms around her stomach and gave it a gentle thrust. A gulp of water escaped from her mouth. "YOU!" She turned around and gave him a rather nasty, but playful glare.

"Hey, don't look at me, you started this!" The older Guardian broke into another laughter as he dived into the pool.

_HALF TIME IS NOW OVER _she heard the voice boom over the speakers.

"Ergh! Wait for me!" Sighing, Rikku dived under and took her position. Across from the duo, Wakka and his team mates were already taking the offensive.

* * *

She saw Tidus guarding the goal. It looks like she was going to be the one playing the game. _I'll show them what I'm made of. _Turning to her partner, she gave him a thumbs up, signaling that she was indeed ready to kick some Aurochs behinds.

A blue and white blur flashed before her eyes when she turned back to the field. The blitz ball zoomed from Gatto to Wakka, giving the red head the first chance to make a shot. Rikku carefully monitored Wakka's movement. Since he was swimming at such a high speed, she assumed that he was going to make the shot on his one instead of passing it to the other members...and she was correct.

The Auroch's leader steadied the ball in front of him as leaned back, preparing his legs to fire at the ball. In one powerful kick, the ball stormed through the water at such an elevated velocity that Rikku nearly missed the capture if her movements were delayed for even one second. She barely caught the edge of the ball with her fingertips, but she did. Quickly, she held it close to her chest, protectively securing it against her as she kicked off from the glass panel of the pool. 

Jassu and Wakka nodded in acknowledgement. Rikku could tell that they were both going to go after her. Years of training on the battlefield has heightened her intuition and now she was finally able to take advantage of it. With a smirk, she torpedoed past both Jassu and Wakka, leaving the two males to crash into each other, rendering them immobile for a moment. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted the other Aurochs closing in on her. Luckily for Rikku, speed was her forte. Her slim body allowed her to easily maneuver around the bulky bodies that were closing in on her. Eventually, she had caused half the opposing team to intertwine with each other, creating a jungle of bodies stacked upon each other.

If Tidus was capable of laughing underwater, he would've broken into fits by now. Rikku sure was a fast learner and he couldn't take all the credit for teaching her. She was definitely a natural, a girl born with the desire to succeed and the passion to obtain her dream. A loud ring sounded above him, notifying him that Rikku had successfully scored a goal. The Aurochs looked at her in disbelief. Each of them felt as if a part of their manly pride had just been stripped away by a fifteen year old girl. Well, perhaps "newbie" was a better word, but it certainly did not fit Rikku.

For a brief moment, Tidus shifted his attention to the audience. He was dumbfounded when he spotted Yuna shouting to him behind the glass. She had a look of anguish on her face, but no matter how hard he was trying to make out what she was saying, he just couldn't comprehend the young summoner's words. She pointed a long slender finger to the side of him, urging him to quickly look behind him.

A creature had somehow broken into the sphere pool. Was Luca under siege again? Was this all part of Seymour's twisted plan? He immediately left his post and gathered Rikku in his arms, pulling her out of harm's way as the monster lunged at her. The other Aurochs scrambled towards the edge of the pool, quickly emerging to the surface.

"What the hell is that thing? I thought Seymour was gone, ya!" Wakka grunted in between heavy breaths. He lifted his blitz ball and furiously smashed it down against the beast. "Tidus, Rikku, you two OK?" He quickly extended an arm and helped his companion up. Tidus accepted his gesture with one hand while holding on to Rikku with his other one.

"I got you," he whispered as he used all his might to haul both him and the girl up to the edge.

"Looks like the damn Garuda is back!" Rikku managed to speak out in between the thick breaths. She held on to her arm, which was bleeding from being grazed against the monster. She was lucky that her entire arm was still attached to her body. Just a few moments too late and it could've been permanently handicapped.

"You're bleeding, Rikku..." Tidus quickly took her arm into his hands, examining the deep gash the Garuda left. He searched his pockets and cursed softly to himself. "Damn, I don't have any potions on me. Wakka?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I don't got any on me either, ya."

"I'm OK. Let's just get that thing before it causes any more ruckus!" She stood up, ignoring the hot pain that was cutting through flesh by the moment. Tidus could tell she was in severe agony from the winces she made every second or two and he couldn't stand it.

"This way." He gently scooped her into his arms and carried her into the locker room. He set her down on the bench while opening his locker, digging until he found what he was looking for. The steel blue blade came into view as he released the weapon from its confinement. "Stay here, we got this!"

"But-" Rikku protested.

"No buts. You're hurt. We'll take care of this."

She realized there was nothing she could do in her condition. If anything, she would only hinder their battle. "OK, be careful then..." Rikku hated being stranded in a position where she couldn't offer any assistance. She could only watch Tidus storm out the room with Brotherhood in his hands. Reaching out, she grabbed a bar for support, pulling herself up. She limped towards the door. If she was incapable of participating in battle, she at least wanted to watch what was going on.

"Rikku! Are you ok? a familiar voice asked from behind.

Spinning around, she was confronted with her older cousin. "Yunie!"

"I came as quickly as I can. I don't know how the monster got into the sphere pool. Here, let me tend your wounds..." She ran her fingers over the bloody lines on the other girl's arm. Closing her eyes, she concentrated as a beam of white light flashed momentarily. After the light dispersed, a fresh layer of skin replaced the wound. Yuna raised her hands, forming another light, which she sent towards the injured leg.

"Thanks, Yunie!" Rikku smile gratefully. She flexed her arms and legs, making sure they were back to normal. "I gotta learn healing spells one day."

"Hehe, in time you will. Come on, let's help out the men!"__

The two females dashed out and found Tidus and Wakka struggling with difficulty fighting the monster. For some reason, it was stronger than anything they came across on their journey so far.

"Rikku! You're healed!" Tidus exclaimed as he narrowly dodged a blow from the creature. Forcing himself up from the floor, he whizzed pass the two females and slashed the creature with his blade. Unfortunately, it did not deal as much as damage as he expected and was forced to withdraw the sword.

Yuna followed up with a strike with her staff. The damage was intensified thanks to Rikku's metallic arm. The two girls smiled, each silently congratulating the other on a well attack. In that instant, the beast lunged forward, creating a schism in the ground as the earth beneath them violently shook.

"RIKKU! MOVE!" Tidus' keen eyes immediately that the girl was about to lose her balance. He caught her in time and pulled her out of the demon's path for the second time that day.

Yuna collapsed on the ground with hard thud. The monster towered above her, preparing to strike down on the summoner and yet, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at her Guardian as he nearly sacrificed his life to save the female in his arms. Her own cousin. She was relieved that Rikku was alright, but the fact that Tidus had just indirectly favored Rikku over her was causing her head to fill with confusion and her heart to fill pain and envy.

"AWAY!" Auron's voice filled the surrounding area as he plunged his might masamune into the beast, ending its life and the destruction that it brought.  
Multiple pyreflies expanded from the corpse as it faded into the air. Within seconds, the pyreflies disappeared--its soul finally finding peace.

"Are you alright, Yuna?" Auron extended an arm, helping the young woman up to her feet.

Yuna nodded and formally bowed. "Yes, thank you Sir Auron. I am fine."

"We're ok too..." Tidus confirmed while still holding the younger girl in his arms. When he finally realized that all eyes were on him and Rikku, he departed from the embrace and picked up his sword as if his actions never took place. "Um...I guess we better get going now."

"We'll wait for you outside of Luca. No more playing around. In case you forgot, we have a mission." Auron coldly walked away with Yuna following closely behind. She gave Tidus one last look but the blonde did not even take notice. He was too focused on the Al-Bhed and her well-being.

"Come on. I guess we'll have to finish the game after we kill Sin, huh?" Tidus tried to speak with a cheerful tone, attempting to break the silence in the room.

"Yeah, we will..." Rikku replied softly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is...there anything wrong, Rikku?"

"No. No not at all." She smiled brightly and turned around. "I had a lot of fun Tidus. We definitely gotta finish the game someday!" she quickly said in order to change the subject.

Tidus returned the smile although something told him things were not quite right. Whenever he brought up the subject of Sin, all the happiness seemed to vanished. It was obvious that Sin brought terror among the people of Spira, but there had to be so much more. So much more that the entire group was hiding from him...but he will eventually learn within time. Yes, he will...and that thought scared him. "Hey Rikku?" He walked up to her and tossed an arm around her neck, bringing her closer towards him. "Whatever happens, just stay close to me...okay?"

-End

Author's Notes: Finally, after 3 years...I am happy to say that this fanfic is FINALLY done. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave a review/comment.


End file.
